The love for Mia
by Diana-Is-The-Monkey-1223
Summary: Does Mia love Jayden and does Jayden like Mia? Well 1 kiss will do that.  Jia and little Memily


The love for Mia

A/N here is my first one PLEASE REVIEW THIS

Rated: k+

**Mia's POV**

I saw Jayden sitting outside on the bench when the GAP senser went off.

Everone transformed "Go Go Samurai" Then we headed off.

It was a snell nilock with tenticals. He shouted "moogers ATTACK"

We were fighting the a group of moogers, but every time we defeated a group more come.

Then he graped a little girl about to hurt her but I said "No! let her go"

"As you wish" He said throwing the girl to a tall building

But I doved in saved her

"You will pay for what you did" I shouted then I jumped on top of the moogers head and going to the nilock

**Jayden's POV**

"Take this you moogers" Hitting them with his Fire smasher

Then I saw Mia how graceful she was when she was jumping

"Mia WATCH OUT" I shouted but it was too late she was hit by on of the tenticles

"aaaaaa" she yelled

but she got up

No One's POV

Mia and the Nilock were fighting one on one

They were evenly match but both were getting tired

"Here Pinky, here's is a surprise for you. Tenticle smash " The nilock wraped Mia with his tenticles

and Shocking her

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mia Screaming in pain

" Now give me your life energy" The Nilock said whall draining her

"NOOOOOO" Jayden Running trying to free her but electricity hit Jayden and sented him flying into a building

Then the rest of the rangers came and try but the nilock used her powers against them

"Your no use for me anymore" the nilock said and throwing Mia to a building

when Mia was being throwned she felled into a deep Coma but likely Jayden Caught her before she crashed into the building

" If you want her life energy back you battle me here again but im never coming back to the human world also you have 36 hours " the nilock said and went back to the Nether world

**Jayden's POV**

"Mia wake up. Please wake up." I said

I carried her back to the Shiba house and into the infirmary

She was good but she looked weaker

4 hrs later

Mia started to wake up

" How do you feel " I asked

" I feel all tried and weak " she wisperd

" You guys Mia's awake " Emily yelled

" here drink some tea you will feel better "

Mia dranked her Tea

She started to fall back to sleep

" you guys she's falling back to sleep " Emily said

Then Antonio had a plan to get the nilock back to our world

**No one's POV**

Everone was working on Antonio's plan and it did work

They fought the nilock and won

They head back to the Shiba house

**Jayden's POV**

Mia looked so lifeless and skinny to the bone and pale after she battle the nilock

Now she looked beautiful like her old self again but she is not waking up

" You guys Mia's not waking up " I said while shaking her to wake up

Then an arrow shot in the infirmary

it said: If you ever want Pinky to wake up you need her true loves kiss but one wrong answer she will never wake up and may die So choise wisly also she has 2 hours before she dies

" Who knows who her true love is " Mike asked

" I bet Jayden " Emily said and I started to blush a bit

" ok I'll kiss her " I said blushing red as my suit

" NO ONE SEES " I said

Then everone left

Then I kissed on the lips. her Lips were as sweet as candy and as soft as cotten candy

The kiss last about 1 min

Then everone came in

she started to wake up

" Jayden you saved me " she said then hugging me

everone huged her

3 days later

**Mia's POV**

I was in my bed recovering when I began to think that there was something weird going on when I was in coma

I can see everything around me

Then someone Knock on my door

" who is it " I asked

" its Jayden. May I come in " he asked

yes I reply

how are you feeling he asked

little weak I said

I want to asked you something He said

What I answered

Would you like to go out with me he asked

I said yes I would love to then I blushed a bit

Then They kissed

That was the story of the love for mia

A/N Please Review. give some ideas


End file.
